


Practice Makes Perfect

by alianora



Category: Full House (South Korea)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Written in 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: Prompt: Young-Jae accepts a script without fully reading it.Also titled, Young-Jae is remarkably backward when it comes to girls, for all that he's a hot stuff idol.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/gifts).



Young-Jae was obviously agitated when he came home, as Ji-Eun found out rather abruptly when she was yanked out of writing the one perfect sentence that her heroine was to use to finally declare her love for the hero -- by a large stack of papers being shoved under her nose.

She jumped, nearly hitting Young-Jae in the chin with her forehead and took the ruffled bundle with a confused frown and an annoyed sigh. "What is this?" she asked, already scanning the words in front of her.

Young-Jae didn't say anything, he just gestured at the script Ji-Eun was now holding, his face screwed up in anxiety.

Ji-Eun gave him a confused look, but based on his level of twitchiness, didn't push the point, and started reading. After two pages, during which Young-Jae got more and more fidgety, she finally gave up. "Young-Jae, why am I reading this? What is this?"

His face had anxiety written all over it. "My new script. I already agreed to it, but I didn't read it carefully enough beforehand." He leaned forward to snatch the script back from her, flipping through several pages before coming to what he was looking for. He thrust the script back at her, his anxious look stronger then before. "Look!"

Ji-Eun took the script back and skimmed through the page in front of her. It seemed fairly straightforward - the dialogue was a little stilted here and there, and she would have the man say this before kissing her on the...wait a minute.

"Young-Jae," she exclaimed in startlement. "Is this a SEX SCENE?"

Young-Jae sank to the floor beside her desk and looked miserable. "Uh huh," he said, poking at the shiny gold decoration on his shoes. "I don't even remember talking about it with Manager, and I've already agreed to it!" He looked up pleadingly at her.

Ji-Eun blinked down at him, still processing the news. The silence stretched out between them for a moment, before Young-Jae dropped his eyes back to his shoes and looked miserable.

Ji-Eun made a choked sound, and Young-Jae leaped to his feet, explanation and apology spilling out. "I didn't know! I wouldn't have agreed if I knew! I don't want to do a sex scene!"

To his confusion, Ji-Eun was laying across her arm on her desk, laughing so hard that tears leaked from the corner of her eye and dripped onto his script, so Young-Jae yanked it from under her head, leaving her to thunk down onto the desk.

Young-Jae scowled at the laughing young woman. "It's not funny," he muttered, kicking at the leg of the desk. "I don't wanna kiss a girl on screen, much less do..that." His face and chest under his ridiculously low cut shirt was flushed in embarrassment.

Ji-Eun finally calmed, sitting up and wiping her eyes. She folded her hands on top of the keyboard and studied Young-Jae thoughtfully. Her mouth twisted, and she pulled off her glasses. "Well," she sighed, "There is really only one thing to do."

Young-Jae looked up at her hopefully from where he was worrying at the trim on his expensive vest.

Ji-Eun gave Young-Jae a slow, predatory smile. "Practice."

Young-Jae squeaked.

END


End file.
